$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{-1} & {4}+{3} \\ {3}+{4} & {-1}+{1} \\ {4}+{-1} & {2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {7} \\ {7} & {0} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$